Hot Blooded
by fallen-archer
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in a night club(on karaoke night!) Hermione is bored and Harry finds a way to make things a little less boring. Rated R for later chapters. Please-Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or anything HP related**

Hot Blooded

They sat in the back of the noisy building at their usual table in silence. A friday night ritual established when the trio had left Hogwarts. They would meet every friday night at 8:00 at their table in the back of a racy night club known as _Rumors_.

Why they picked this location they'll never remember. After almost five years of meeting almost religiously in the same spot every week, it became routine. Most recently however, it was just Harry and Hermione. Ron, to everyone's surprise had fallen in love with none other than Luna Lovegood and they were engaged to be married in less than a year.

Harry and Hermione were listening to a group of drunken frat boys butcher the Gloria Gaynor classic, "I Will Survive." It was karaoke night, a time to just sit back and laugh as people get sloshed and make fools of themselves while masacuring classic songs.

Harry sat back and laughed as he nursed his drink.Looking over at Hermione, he noticed the blank expression on her face. Hermione wasn't being her usual self. Friday nights were usually Hermione's way to break free and let loose, to forget about all the pressures of working at the Ministry of Magic. At _Rumors_ Hermione went from a book worm and a know-it-all to a wild party girl who liked to drink and dance quite provocatively.Harry was a bit stunned the first time he'd ever seen her drink. Quite frankly he found Hermione's "secret side" to be intriguing.

"Hermione is something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Huh? What?...oh...no i'm just a little bored I guess." She said as she downed the remaining contents of her glass.

"You're bored?" _I can think of a few things that would make this a little less boring..._he thought. A devilish smirk appeared on Harry's face. _POTTER SNAP OUT OF IT! She's your friend. _A voice shouted._ You can't be having more than friendly thoughts. Especially ones that contain X-rated content. _Then another voice piped up._Who says I can't? She's my best friend who just happens to be very good looking and have a nice arse. Who wouldn't have these thoughts?_ The first voice chimed in again. _All I'm saying is why the sudden change in thought, you never used to think she was good looking._ The second voice countered,_That's not true!_

Harry continued to listen to the banter inside his head, his face screwed up in concentration. After all this was a grueling debate, each side had its strong points.When had he started thinking this way about Hermione? Was there something more than just dirty little thoughts? How did she feel about him?

Harry didn't have time to ponder those thoughts because Hermione had grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him to the dance floor.

"Hermione, what the--"

"C'mon lets dance this is one of my favorite songs."

She quick grabbed two drinks from the bar and then headed for the middle of the floor.The song playing was "Lose My Breath" by Destiney's child. Harry took his drink and downed it in one gulp, Hermione did the same. The music continued to play and Hermione started to grind up against Harry. As the music sped up so did they, bumping and grinding, sweat dripping from their foreheads. The friction between them was building. Harry was feeling very aroused and over heated.

The song ended and it was time for more drinks and more karaoke."Hermione, why don't you go get us some drinks i'll be right back." Harry walked off into the crowd leaving Hermione by the bar. He was feeling a little buzzed but sure of his destination. He was going to sing some karaoke. He walked over to the DJ and told him what song he wanted then walked up to the side of the stage to wait. He had strategically picked out one of Hermione's favorite songs and thought it quite appropriate for how he was feeling at that moment. It was his turn on stage. The music started, he could see Hermione at their table looking bored once again. Not caring if he made an ass out of himself, he started to sing.

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Hermione heard the begining of one of her favorite songs, "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner. She looked up to find none other than her best friend Harry Potter up on stage singing.She immediately went to the front of the stage. She had to witness Harry making a fool of himeself up close and personal.

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know(Harry pointed to Hermione)  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded

Harry and Hermione made eye contact. The look she was giving him was audacious.She was eyeing him up like a lioness on the prowl. He thought she looked very turned on.

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me

Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?

Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot

Harry was enjoying every second of it.Telling Hermione how he felt at that moment through means of a song was genious, he thought. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how to tell her what he'd been feeling for a while now. That he loved her. He couldn't just walk up there again and start singing "I Want to Know What Love Is"(another one of Hermione's faves) He'd already done the singing bit, actually he was still doing it. Not to mention people would probably get sick of hearing Foreigner songs.

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing

The music faded and Harry walked off stage.Fighting his way through the myriad of applauding people he found Hermione. He had the urge to just grab her and snog her senseless but, he decided that would be inappropriate. Either that or very appropriate, depending on how you look at the situation.

"How did you like my song?" he asked flashing her that infamous Harry Potter smile.

"Harry I...I loved it!" she said. There was a twinkle in her eye and she was sporting a grin almost as devilish as Harry's. Hermione reached up and felt Harry's forehead. Her touched electrified Harry.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I was just checking for that fever you were talking about, or has your blood cooled down?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Her voice sent chills up and down his spine. She started to nibble on his ear lobe causing him to let out a soft moan. "I'll take that as a no." she said playfully.

a/n: the next and probably final chapter should be up late this week or early next week


End file.
